Greeting cards are often sold in sets of between ten and fifty cards. Most often, each card in the set is identical. Purchasing a set of identical greeting cards is popular around the holidays, especially the Christmas holiday when consumers send a multitude of greeting cards to family and friends. Buying in bulk lots avoids having to search and select a single greeting card for each person for which you intend to send a greeting. The most common way in which a set of greeting cards is packaged for sale is in a cardboard box that may depict the front of the greeting card on the front of the cardboard box. In order to view the actual card and the inside verse, the consumer must, if able, open the box and remove one of the greeting cards. Although the cardboard box may be a practical way to package greeting cards, consumers may prefer to actually see the actual card and inside verse before purchasing said cards, and this is difficult to do with a closed or sealed box.